1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for mounting a wheelchair or fishing chair to a motorized rotatable platform mounted on the deck of a boat whereby a person with impaired mobility can engage in boating related activities, fishing, duck hunting, and the like. However, other applications are also contemplated, such as but not limited to land based wild game hunting, and therefore mounting of the present invention platform is also considered for the cargo space on an all terrain vehicle or pickup truck, and any other area where a person with impaired mobility needs to experience greater rotational mobility to engage in activities that they would otherwise be unable to enjoy. In boating and other applications, the platform includes a motorized turntable upon which a wheelchair or fishing chair is securely mounted so the occupant can be rotated 360 degrees in either direction. Preferably a control switch is positioned adjacent to the chair so the turntable occupant can cause the turntable's rotation, with additional control switches optionally at one or more other locations so another person can rotate the occupant if necessary.
2. Description of the Related Art
While many devices are known for seating boaters without impaired mobility, persons with impaired mobility, especially those in a wheelchair, have few devices providing them with similar options so as to allow them to participate in boating related activities including fishing, duck hunting, or boating in general.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,908 to East provides a means for pivotally mounting a wheelchair on a boat deck. However, with this device it is necessary for the wheelchair occupant or another person at his side to unlock, rotate, and lock the wheels to rotate the wheelchair as the situation may require. The present invention overcomes this problem by providing an electric motor as a means of rotation, with a worm gear speed reduction on the electric motor providing the necessary braking by restricting pivotal movement when the motor is not actuated. The wheelchair can be rotated by the turntable occupant actuating a switch within his or her easy reach. A switch at another location on the boat can also be used independently by another person to rotate the wheelchair or fishing chair in situations where the handicapped person may be predisposed with fighting a fish or engaged in some other activity, or in some cases where impairment may prevent the handicapped person from manually actuating the switch on the turntable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,116 to Sheets relates primarily to assisting quadriplegics to support, aim, and fire various weapons from a turntable, with rotational controls that operate via pressure from the quadriplegic's open hand. This invention is manual or battery powered and probably fairly well suited for a target range, but not suited for a boat or motor vehicle or the marine environment. The present invention has advantages over the Sheets invention by being able to utilize the 12 volt D.C. power from the boat electrical system, eliminating the need for a battery on the turntable. Four contact rings and four wired brushes and the associated wiring of the present invention provide the means of getting power to the turntable-mounted control switch and from the switch to the drive motor, providing the impaired person with an electrically powered means for self-rotation, and thereby eliminating the need for manual rotation of the turntable and chair occupant, as provided in the East and Sheets inventions. The present invention also provides a means for securing the wheelchair to the turntable. The present invention further provides the necessary support for a wheelchair and occupant as well as providing stabilization means to overcome the effects of wave action, as well as acceleration and deceleration, while the boat or other mobile vehicle to which it is attached is underway. The present invention also has an advantage over the Sheets invention by providing an area within the platform of some embodiments to accept a boarding ramp enabling the handicapped person to safely and easily board and also exit the platform. The present invention further uses a simple drive means that includes an electric motor with a worm gear speed reduction in conjunction with a synchronous belt and pulley which eliminates the need for chains, sprockets, idlers, gear boxes, and locking mechanisms used by the Sheets invention and which may not be well suited for the marine environment. The reduced number of moving parts susceptible to failure is also an important advantage of the present invention. There is no chair mounting device for boats or land-based motor vehicles with the same features and all of the advantages of the present invention.